June Turner
June Turner was the mother of Jorjie Turner and an agent of The Department in 2050 when she was Professor Gryffen's primary contact with his employer. Biography Early Life June gave birth to her daughter, Jorjie Turner, in either 2035 or 2036. In 2048, she made the decision to replace human law enforcement officers with CCPCs. She was a single mother in 2050. It was implied that Jorjie's father was deceased. Until then, Jorjie didn't know she worked for the Department, thinking she had a "boring job in I.T.". Meeting K9 Mark 2 June worked for the Department as the head of the Alien Activity section and supervised Alistair Gryffen's work with a space-time manipulator. After the night of the explosion at the Gryffen Manor, she arrived to question him. She showed him the profile of Stark Reality, who had been arrested on the night of the explosion. Gryffen (who was hiding Starkey) acted oblivious as to Starkey's escape. June showed him a recording of K9 Mark 2 (whom Gryffen was also hiding), saying he was "ugly" and he had a "terrible design". This angered K9, who rose from his hiding place behind June. Gryffen argued about his design to reassure K9, who was pulled down by Starkey before June could notice. She told the Professor to catch and turn over the robot dog to the Department; if he failed or refused his funding for the STM project would be terminated. When Darius Pike and Starkey were imprisoned in Dauntless Prison while tracking a Jixen warrior, June told the Governor of the prison, Thorne, that they weren't to be harmed. Thorne asserted his authority. June contacted Gryffen, and offered to have Starkey and Darius released in return for K9. Darius was willing, but Starkey refused and they were left to "enjoy" a cell with Mr. Wiffy. When the Jixen ran riot through the prison, Thorne locked himself and June in his office. When she found out K9 was in the prison, she unlocked the door herself. When Darius, Starkey and the aliens were freed by Jorjie, they were stopped by June, who ordered them to return to their cells. The Jixen arrived and a fight ensued. After going clothes shopping with Jorjie she left her to go home. Jorjie didn't receive her calls as she was occupied hunting the Korven with the rest of the team. June was interrupted by Inspector Drake who requested an update on the recent alien activity from her. She declined as she didn't report to him. When Drake asked her about information-sharing she replied that it worked on a need to know basis; when she felt he needed to know something she'd share it with him. The K9 Unit After Drake's publicity stunt failed and Starkey and K9 became heroes, he blamed June's section. June said his section had no jurisdiction as K9 posed no security threat. She told Gryffen to inform her if Drake came looking for K9. Gryffen told her of Ahab and that the kids were hiding K9. Nonetheless, she gave Gryffen responsibility for K9 and made K9 and the team the official "K9 Unit". After disobeying Lomax's orders, June was demoted to Constable, working in the Department Research Division. She witnessed the death of K9 and was delighted to see him return to life again. Personality June was a staunch believer in obeying the law, although she would disobey a law she felt wrong or unjust. She was moral and despised the immoral actions of Drake, Thorne and Lomax. She believed imprisoning aliens in the Dauntless Prison was right for the future, safeguarding the world's children, although she did meet more peaceful aliens such as the Medes, whom she released from their harsh treatment, and Yssaringintinka. She was strict with her daughter out of love and concern rather than malice; June admitted at one point she would never stop worrying, and she told Drake she had stayed in the Department to prevent his world from ever existing. Other Information *June liked to go clothes shopping with Jorjie. Jorjie thought it was so she could supervise the clothes she bought but June looked on it more as "advising, strongly advising". (K9TV: The Korven) Category:Department personnel Category:K9 Unit Category:Characters Category:Human Category:K9 Characters